


lemon boy-REDDIE

by churrho



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churrho/pseuds/churrho
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	lemon boy-REDDIE

𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙜𝙪𝙚

"One more time?"

A band of red, panting faces turned to face the anxious boy. He had promised them 'one more time' thirty minutes ago. Lines of doubt etched their ways into the boys faces, each trying to tell the shortest a simple two letter word. But they decided against it. Instead, they mounted their bikes again and wiped the sweat from their foreheads. "One more time, Eddie. That's it," Stan said, starting to peddle away. Bill nodded curtly in agreement and hurried to catch up with Stan. Eddie would apologize later. He knew they wouldn't stay mad for long. He also knew that this 'one more time' wasn't going to be the last time. 

Eddie knew a lot of things.

. . .


End file.
